1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an optical disc drive and, more particularly, to an optical disc drive having an ejecting mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optical disc has many advantages such as low price, convenient to carry, large storage capacity, easy to store, long storage life, low cost, uneasily to destroy data, and so on. Therefore, the optical disc has gradually replaced the conventional magnetic storage medium and becomes an essential optical storage medium of modern people nowadays. Since the optical disc has been used widely, the optical disc drive for reading data of the optical disc has also been common electronic products in our life.
FIG. 1A is a three-dimensional schematic diagram showing a conventional optical disc drive and an optical disc. FIG. 1B is a schematic diagram showing the optical disc shown in FIG. 1A held at the turntable of the optical disc drive. Please refer to FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B. The conventional optical disc drive 100 includes a housing 110, a turntable 120, a pickup 130 and a tray 140, wherein the turntable 120 and the pickup 130 are configured on the tray 140, and the tray 140 is sliding provided at the housing 110. When a user uses the optical disc drive 100 to read data of the optical disc 10, he can put the optical disc 10 on the tray 140 first, and fix the optical disc 10 on the turntable 120 by the chuck claw 122 of the turntable 120. Then, operated by the user, the tray 140 which carries the optical disc 10 can slide into the housing 100 via the a sliding track (which is not shown), and the pickup 130 can read the data of the optical disc 10.
When the user makes the tray 140 eject from the housing 110 and takes off the optical disc 10 from the turntable 120, since the optical disc 10 is held by the chuck claw 122, the user should force on the optical disc 10 to make the optical disc 10 get rid of the holding of the chuck claw 122. However, when the user takes off the optical disc 10, the optical disc 10 is easily destroyed by improper force, so that the data stored in the optical disc 10 cannot be read.